


Mistake

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Series: Lily/Andromeda [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-25
Updated: 2003-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a silly fight, is all.  But mistakes have consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/femslash100/profile)[**femslash100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/femslash100/) challenge "regrets".

Andromeda didn't often do stupid things. She was the sane one, in an insane family. But emotion makes fools of the best of us. She'd fought with Lily; she'd been upset. They'd said awful things, hateful things.

So she got drunk, and so didn't know if her best friend had taken advantage of her distress, or if she'd taken advantage of his crush on her. But it only happened once, and she and Lily had made up.

Then she'd missed her period and the potion was positive, and she was left to explain how she ever could've been so stupid.


End file.
